Moondrenched Shores
by Mandy of the Amoeba
Summary: Little piece of wintertime fluff.


A/N: Another short little piece of fluff, centered around Riff and Magenta. Fair warning to any of you who might be looking for fics about the other characters: the chances of me writing about anyone other than these two (and possibly Columbia) are slim. Anyway, enjoy! Please review!

-

The climate on Earth was much warmer than anything the Transexuals had been accustomed to on their home planet. Although they learned to adjust to the temperature after the first few months on the new planet, fall and winter were always welcome times of the year. Earth's weather patterns were new phenomenons to witness, as well; although rain and freezing rain was not unusual on Transylvanian planets, snow was something that only occured in a select few places of the galaxy.

Magenta loved the snow. Neither her brother nor Frank N. Furter really understood her fascination with it; she insisted that it reminded her of home. It seemed a silly notion; none of them had ever seen snow before arriving on Earth. How could it possibly remind her of Transexual? Frank scoffed at her belief; Riff Raff simply accepted it. He never paid a great deal of attention to the snow, since he spent most of his nights working in the laboratory. Still, he was glad it made Magenta happy. Because of their connection, he could sense her feelings almost as clearly as he could his own, and her happiness made his life on Earth a little more bearable.

On a rare winter night when he had been dismissed from the lab early so Frank could 'entertain' a guest, his sister sought him out in his room. He had lain down on the bed, still clothed, trying to give his stiff muscles a few minutes of respite, and he heard rather than saw her enter; her footsteps clicked softly on the wooden floor. She crawled up on the bed beside him, and he finally opened his eyes to see her looking down at him, grinning. Returning the smile a little tiredly, he reached one hand up to stroke her pale cheek. She grasped his fingers in her hand and moved to get off the bed again, trying to pull him with her. He held back a little; she knew he was tired, but it didn't seem to quench her excitement. Trying to convince him, she leaned down to kiss his mouth. Few men could resist the lure of her blood red lips, especially the one who loved her more than life itself. Once she felt she had convinced him to listen to her, she pulled away.

"Come. You must see this" she breathed, close to his ear. Giving in, he sat up and got off the bed, unable to keep from smiling at the childlike sparkle in her eyes. She took him by the hand again and led him through the castle hallways, and he realized just how cold her fingers were against his skin. She had been outside, which meant she was probably leading him outside, as well. He didn't ask a word of question; they seldom needed words between the two of them.

They reached a pair of doors that led out to a balcony, and she stopped before opening the doors, looking back at him. "Close your eyes" she murmured, and he blinked in surprise. Nevertheless, he obeyed; he tried to play along with her little games whenever he could. He heard her open the door and felt the draft of colder air flow in, then felt her fingers grasping his once again, pulling him forward. He stepped forward as far as she led him, then felt her squeeze his hand, an unspoken signal telling him to open his eyes again.

The sight that met his eyes almost took his breath away. The moon was full, and it shone from a cold, clear sky onto the snow covered landscape below. There had been sleet earlier that day, before the clouds cleared, so the entire area was coated in a thin case of ice. Every little branch of every nearby ice covered tree shone reflected in the white moonlight. The whole world seemed to be painted with a silvery sheen, and the air was without even a breath of wind, leaving the whole world beautifully still.

In that moment, Riff Raff suddenly understood why the snow reminded Magenta of home. He had been too blind to realize it before. In the moonlight, the snow reflected like the white shores of Transexual; the trees were as silvery as the branches of those on their planet. If he ignored the building behind him, he could almost imagine that he was home.

Realizing Magenta's fingers were still laced together with his, he tore his eyes away from the landscape to glance at her. She was still staring out at the snow, a look of quiet rapture on her face, her red lips and hair contrasting sharply against the white skin that was nearly as pale as the snow below. Sensing his eyes upon her, she turned her head to look at him, and he smiled, silently thanking her for opening his eyes to what he had been missing. She returned the smile, then turned her attention back to the snow, squeezing his hand slightly. He tried to follow her gaze, but found himself looking right back at her again. No matter how breathtaking the moonlit snow was or how much it looked like home, not even Transexual's beautiful shores could ever compare to his beautiful sister.


End file.
